Marriage Boot Camp
by Kikina
Summary: Five couples trying to salvage what is left of their once happy marriage. Each couple has their own problems, some with divorce papers drawn up and some with one foot already out the door. Will they be able to save what was, or is it time to let it go?


**Summary:** Five couples trying to salvage what is left of their once happy marriage. Each couple has their own problems, some with divorce papers drawn up and some with one foot already out the door. Will they be able to save what was, or is it time to let it go?

**A/N:** This was inspired by the show _Marriage Boot Camp_. I just had the thought 'hey, why not try making a story about this and see where it can go.' Also, even though this story will have multiple pairings, my main focus (and what will always be my main focus) is Naruto and Sasuke. I have never really matched some of these pairs together before so wish me luck.

**Warning:** This is **boys' love** - as in loving each other. There is also **girls' love**. Hmm… maybe some swearing and anger, I guess. There might be **m-preg**. If I forgot anything then I'll add it later.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"We are pulling up to the house in another five minutes, Naruto sir" the driver said. He saw the blond man nod in the back of the car from the rear view mirror.

Naruto looked down to the hand he held in his. Rubbing a thumb over the smooth skin he gave a small smile at the sleeping man. "Sasuke," he said in a gentle tone, far too low. He gave the hand in his a squeeze before giving a tug and brining the body closer to him. The sleeping head then rested on his shoulder. "Come on, Sasuke. Wake up." He reached out a tan hand to give a few faint taps to milky cheeks, and finally long dark lashes started to flutter open.

His dark eyes looked around before looking up at the blond man he rested on. He blinked once, twice, and closed his eyes once again. With a small yawn, dark eyelashes fluttered again and he slowly moved away from the blonds shoulder. Glancing around for a quick second, the raven turned back to the blond.

"We should be there within the next five minutes" Naruto said, watching his raven rub the sleep from his eyes. A nod was the only response he got in return. Giving another small squeeze to the hand he was holding, he smiled when silky black hair rested on his shoulder once again.

When the car finally came to a stop they waited until the chauffer opened the door for them to step out. They both looked around the estate as they waited for their bags to be taken out.

"Sirs, if you would please make your way inside, I will be brining in your bags shortly," the driver said as he took another bag out of the trunk.

"We can at least take one bag inside" Naruto said, already picking up one of his belongings and reaching for one of Sasuke's. Sasuke took the bag from him and glared at the blond when he tried to reach for it again.

"For the last time, I can carry my own bag. It's only one anyway, and the chauffer is carrying the rest." Sasuke snatched the bag from the blond man once again. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as Sasuke was already making his way up to the front door. He quickly grabbed his bags and followed after his raven just in time to see the door open, and then they both walked inside.

"There's something on the table" Sasuke said as he walked over, Naruto following close behind. The raven reached for the card and quickly inspected it. "Please enjoy and relax as everyone else makes their arrival." Sasuke read and glanced over the Champaign bottles and glasses.

"Well that looks nice" Naruto said, as he opened a bottle and placed two glasses on the table. He noticed Sasuke watching him pour their drinks. He placed the bottle down then picked up both glasses and handed one to Sasuke. "I won't give up so let's try our hardest," he said with a smile as he stared into the raven's eyes.

Sasuke looked straight back into blue eyes and finally nodded. With a clink of their glasses they both took a sip. "Why don't we take a look around," Sasuke said, already stepping away. Naruto was quick to follow behind. "I like the design of the house." He looked around the sitting room until his eyes fell on the kitchen. "Oh that's similar to what the realtor showed me for the kitchen. Remember when…" he stopped and looked at Naruto before shrugging and opening a cabinet. "When I wanted a western kitchen," he finally finished.

"Yeah you were on that whole western phase for a month. You even wanted that that horse table. I thought you wanted the house to look crazy or you were just really mad at me," the blonde joked, leaning against the kitchen counter. Taking another sip of his drink he looked at the liquid as he twirled his glass.

"You know I can't remember the last time we had a drink together." He shifted his eyes to the raven. "I miss it." Sasuke looked up and their eyes met. He held his stare for about a minute, not saying anything and then finally looked away. "They said this would be with other couples, right?" He took a sip from his glass and placed it on the table. "Do you have any idea who the others might be?"

Naruto let his head rest back on the wall. "No idea. It wasn't like I cared but I would guess it would be someone in our same social class. I doubt it would be anyone we actually know. But who knows, maybe we might know someone. I wonder how long we'll have to wait 'til everyone arrives."

"They'll get here when they get here. Do you know how many other couples will be arriving?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of the kitchen counter and hopped on to take a seat. "I think, including us, a total of five" Naruto answered as he moved from the wall to see Sasuke watching him carefully.

"Rooming with people who I might not know, or this many people at all, is something really different. It took me a while to get comfortable living with you" Sasuke said, watching the blond get closer. He didn't move when Naruto stopped in front of him and slid between his legs.

"Yeah." He looked up into dark eyes before he slowly rested his head on the raven's chest. "Sorry. I just… Let me stay like this for a moment." He took a breath as he listened to the sound of the raven's heart beating.

Sasuke watched him for a moment then picked up his glass and put turned it to his head until it was empty. He placed the empty glass on the counter and his hand on the blonde's shoulder before pushing him away. "Pour me another glass and bring it to the lounge." Sasuke hopped off the counter and made his way back to the lounge.

Naruto watched him go with a slight look of sadness. He poured another glass for them both and brought it over to the lounge. He handed one to Sasuke who was sitting on the couch. He took a seat next to him and took a sip of his drink. He looked at the raven and he couldn't help but hope that their time here would do some good for their relationship. With a sigh he looked away as he began focusing more on his thoughts and what would happen if things didn't improve. It was then that they heard the sound of the door opening.

**~~*o*~~**

The driver said we should be there within the next five minutes." She was met with silence. She turned to look at the man next to her who was looking out the window of the car. "Gaara, are you listening to me?" she asked sternly. The red head glance her way. "Yes Sakura, I heard you. I'm right here after all" he grumbled, turning his eyes back to looking out the window. He heard her give a loud puff at his response but she should have expected this much anyway.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic, you know." She sighed and shook her head before returning her focus ahead of her. "I mean, isn't what this time away is supposed to help with after all?" She glanced in his direction only to see him still focused on what was taking place outside his window.

"Gaara!" she yelled. Gaara sighed. "The mansion is nice. You'll like the house." He rubbed his temple to ease some of the stress he was feeling at that moment. It didn't help him in the least.

"Oh you're right. The house is lovely." She beamed as she stretched further into his personal space to look out his window. "I wonder if the mansion is just for clientele or if this is a house they actually own." She marveled at the water fountain at house's entrance.

"Oh it's breathtaking," she continued. All the while Gaara hoped his headache would disappear. "It looks like we're stopping. I can't wait to see inside." She brushed down her dress with her hands took out her mirror to make sure she looked presentable. With one quick movement she pulled her lipstick, mascara, and eye liner out of her bag.

"The car is coming to a stop Sakura," he mumbled, not bothering to turn towards her. "I know. Why do you think I'm fixing my makeup now?" She never looked away from her mirror as she talked to him. "You already did that earlier. Do you really need to reapply?" He couldn't understand what changes her face could have undergone since they left the airport. What could have ruined her makeup sitting in the car for an hour?

"It's just a touch up. Who knows who might be in there? I have to make sure that I look presentable." She gave a quick smack of her lips and smiled, satisfied with what she accomplished within five minutes. "How do I look?" she asked, turning to him with the smile still on her face. "The same as you did five minutes ago." He didn't turn to look at her and had no intentions to. If she wanted to dress up for other people then that was between her and those people once they were out the car.

"That's so nice of you darling." She tried to maintain her smile but couldn't conceal the irritation on her face. She turned away from him and took a deep breath as the car stopped. "Well it looks like we're here." She watched the chauffer as he opened the door for them and then they stepped out. Sakura looked up at the house in all its glory and couldn't help the 'wow' that passed her lips. The place was spectacular.

Sakura saw the driver taking their bags out of the trunk and wondered briefly if she packed anything that could get broken. She noticed Gaara take up one of his bags to help bring inside. She waited for him to pick up one of her bags but he didn't. Instead he just made his way to the entrance.

"Gaara!" she yelled, and he turned to her raising an eyebrow. "Could you not have picked up one of my bags?" She pointed to the bags as she glared at him. "You're hands are empty. You could pick one up, you know," he said, having the kindness to at least wait for her at the door and see if she would.

"Fine!" Sakura said angrily as she walked over and took one of her bags to bring inside. She felt less upset at the fact that he waited by the door and opened it for her once she stepped near him. "Thank you," she smiled entering the house. She saw some bags already near the door and placed her bag near them per the driver's instruction. Once Gaara placed his luggage down she took his arm and began walking them in until they came to a lounge where they saw people seated. Gaara and Sakura were both surprised to see the two other occupants.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the new guest and stood to greet them. "It's a surprise to see you, Dr. Subaku," Sasuke said, reaching out and shaking Sakura's hand. Sakura's cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassed. "It's a surprise to see you too, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto thought it was slightly interesting that he knew the red head. Reaching out he shook the man's hand "Mr. Subaku, right? You helped with a case at my firm".

Gaara couldn't help but feel shocked at seeing the blond man. "Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Uzumaki." He, like his wife, also felt embarrassed.

"I wish I could say that we are all meeting again under pleasant circumstances," Naruto said walking easily to the glasses and champagne. "Why don't I pour you two a drink." He picked up a bottle and two glasses and did just that. Sakura and Gaara made their way to him and took the glasses once he was done pouring. "Shall we wait and see who our other remaining guests will be?" he smiled. They nodded and then all made their way back to the couch and started a light, easy conversation.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at all the handsome men around her.

**~~*o*~~**

"Hinata, would you at least put some lip gloss on for _me_?" she asked searching her bag for it.

"I don't think I need any, Ino" Hinata said, keeping her hands folded on top of her lap. She looked at the blonde woman beside her as she searched through her purse. "I don't think _you_ need to put too much effort into how you look anyway. You look beautiful as always." She eyed Ino's belted, high-waist shorts and crop top. Ino looked as young and beautiful as always and of course her fashion sense was the best. Hinata looked down at her clothes. Her dark dress pants and white button up shirt. Compared to the blond who looked ready to go out and have fun she looked as professional as she always did.

"Come on, Hina. At least put some gloss on." Ino smiled, offering her the gloss she thought would look best on her. "No, thank you. I'd rather not." Hinata returned her attention to what existed behind the car window.

"Don't you want to at least put on some gloss? Who knows who might be there, you know? It could be someone we know" she giggled. "This isn't something that we need to get dolled up for. As you know, this is something that is really important for the both of us." Hinata didn't turn to her as she replied.

Ino looked at the dark haired woman for a moment then turned with a sigh to look out the window, unenthused at the how dully things had been going.

"We will be arriving in five minutes, Ms. Hinata" the driver finally said. "Yes, thank you" Hinata answered, still looking out the window.

"Oh I can see the mansion. It's lovely. Reminds me of one of the hotels I was thinking of staying in when I was in Miami" Ino said smiling to herself. "Oh, the tan I got that week was perfect and just what I needed for my next scene setting. It's been a while since I've been to a beach." She sighed as she reminisced about the past.

"Yes, I remember you going on about your trip" Hinata said, slightly upset. Ino glanced over at her. "Yes, I had fun with everyone. I hope to do something like it again." She watched Hinata, waiting for what she would say.

"I'm sure you would," was Hinata's response. She didn't notice the scowl that her answer had caused. "Yes, I'm sure I would too." The blond gave a grin and then realized that the car had come to a stop. "Oh it looks like we're here." The driver opened the door for them and started to the trunk to get their bags once they exited the car.

Hinata took one of her bags as she didn't want to seem like some sort of spoiled princess and figured it was just the right thing to do. Ino also took up one of her bags, more because she was just following Hinata's lead and also felt it was the proper thing to do. They both headed for the door. Ino held it open as they both walked in.

They smiled when they saw people already seated on the couch, but it was Ino's smile that had captivated Hinata. Hinata hadn't seen her smile like that in a while. The same could be said for the blond on the couch. Naruto watched as his raven's face grew into a smile that he also hadn't seen in a while.

Sasuke stood up and headed to the newly arrived couple. The next thing Naruto knew, the blond woman jumped into his raven's arms. He couldn't help but feel something tug at his heart as his raven spun around with the blond and hugged her back. His hand twitched as he forced himself to stay seated. After five seconds he got up and walked over to his raven.

Hinata also tried to keep herself still as she saw Ino jump at the raven. She felt a tick form on her lips as she kept her smile in place. She saw the blond man approach as the raven finally placed Ino down. The blond placed an arm on the raven's hip and Hinata took a step closer to stand at Ino's side. She noticed the other couple as they walked towards them.

"Sasu-chan, I didn't know you were going to be here. I have missed you bunches and totally wished you were with me when I got that rockin' tan." Ino said happily. "I've missed you too, Ino. I'm sorry we lost touch the way we did," Sasuke said with a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Ms. Hyuga, it's a pleasant surprise" Naruto said, shaking Hinata's hand. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Uzumaki. It is nice to see you as well although the circumstances are surprising, I must say," Hinata said with a small smile.

"Ms. Hyuga," Gaara said as he outstretched his hand to shake hers. "Mr. Subaku, pleasant to see you once again," Hinata said sincerely. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Hyuga. I'm Ms. Subaku," Sakura said, shaking the woman's hand. "A pleasure," Hinata said professionally.

"Well let's pour you two lovely ladies a drink as we wait for the rest to arrive," Naruto said, finally moving away from Sasuke and taking two more glasses. He filled them and handed them to the two ladies.

"Oh, some bubbly," Ino said with a giddy voice. They all made their way back to the lounge once again. "Do you think anyone else we know might be coming?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea. All the couples privately applied, so it's confidential. We'll just wait and see," Sasuke answered, taking a sip of his champagne.

~~*o*~~

"Now Karin, you do know this behavior isn't lady like," he said in a calm voice as he looked at the red headed woman.

"Now Neji you do know you can kiss my ass," Karin said back with a cocky grin.

"Karin, this is serious. I do not have time for your childish actions." He kept his calm composure as he looked at her. "Childish, you long headed horse?" she shot back fiercely.

"A horse?" He couldn't help but be a bit surprised at that. He was not expecting to be called a horse out of all the things he has heard from this woman's mouth. "How do you even…I mean really, that…are you serious?" He was still taken aback.

"That's what I called you, isn't it? So, yes, that's what you are. Deal with it, pretty boy." She looked at him smugly. "I don't have time for this. Give me back my phone, Karin." He held out his hand to the red headed woman. She looked at it, back at him, and then his hand again. Neji watched as she held his cell phone to the window, with her finger on the button.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Hyuga, I just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving in five minutes," the driver informed them. "Yes, thank you" Neji said, regaining his composure. "It would be beneficial to give me back my cell so I could at least get through some things. I wanted to try to give most of my attention to this event." He glanced at the fuming red head hoping that she would cave. He hid his smile when she in fact threw his cell over to him. "Thank you, that wasn't so-" he started but stopped when he realized she had turned off his cell.

"Oh, you have no idea, pretty boy." She grinned and turned to look out the window. "Whoa, check out this place" She whistled as the mansion came into view. "The house is nice. They're decorator has good taste in contrasting the color of the house with the rest of the décor" Neji commented.

"Can't you just say it looks nice? Gosh, you're so prissy." Karin couldn't help but laugh as the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them to get out. She watched as the driver started to unload their bags and quickly took one of hers to assist. "Come on, prissy boots. You grab one too. Don't make him think you're some spoiled richy, even though you are." She grinned and Neji gave her a scowl as he took one of the bags and they headed to the door.

Neji opened the door for her and they stepped inside. Placing their bags near the others they saw piled there, they made their way to the lounge. Both of them stopped in their tracks as they when they saw who was there while some of the others stared in shocked as well.

"Brother, you're here for this too?" Hinata said, making her way over to him. "This is where you were had going to, Hinata?" Neji said, still shocked.

Sasuke and Ino stood in front of Karin and smiled. Karin felt a little taken aback but gave a grin and stood her ground. "It's awesome tits and sexy ass. What a surprise to see you two here" the red head grinned. "Glad to see you both still living up proudly to your names." She couldn't help but laugh and the other two smiled.

Naruto and Hinata both took a step closer to their spouses.

"Karin, it's good to see you," Hinata said kindly.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure" Naruto said shaking her hand Hinata's hand.

"Ah, are you married to sexy ass?" she asked, receiving a hesitant nod. "Oh aren't you the lucky one. I've felt his ass before. It's amazing. I haven't seen one to this day that can beat it. Same for those tits, Hinata." She whistled while Naruto ad Hinata tried to keep their faces calm.

Neji tried his best to hide his embarrassment as he was introduced to Gaara's wife. He could hear his wife talk and he tried really hard to pretend he didn't. He saw Naruto make his way over. "Hyuga," Naruto said, reaching to shake his hand.

"Uzumaki." Neji made a firm grip as he reached for a handshake. There was a slight tension between them. As they both tried to intimidate the other. Neji couldn't believe that his rival had to be here. He was already embarrassed by his wife but to see his rival at this place almost killed him. The only thing grounding him was the fact that his rival was here under similar circumstances. At least his wife wasn't talking about ass and tits.

"Hey, I know it's been a while…well for you anyway, Sasuke. But could you turn around so I could have a look?" Karin said. Neji just wanted someone to shoot him right then and there, anyone really. He would deny that he was glad when Naruto suggested getting a drink and interrupted his wife from speaking any more. Once he and Karin had a drink in hand they went back with everyone to the couch.

"So is this everyone?" Karin asked, taking a sip of her drink. "From what we were hearing there is one more couple coming" Hinata chimed in.

"I hope they're hot enough to keep up with this crowd," Karin added, looking around. Her eyes stopped on Gaara and Sakura. "You know your forehead is kind of big," she said to Sakura who forced a smile at her, "but it draws attention to your face and makes your features really pop. You're pretty but you could define it more," she nodded to herself.

Sakura was conflicted as she felt embarrassed and happy at the compliment but not fully sure if it was a whole compliment. "Oh and your husband's a hottie," she added, looking at Gaara. Sakura felt proud of that at least. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, yes, I would love to see him with a piercing and on a motorcycle." Karin grinned at the thought. Gaara couldn't help but look at Neji who was almost done with his drink. "She-she's an artist, you see" Neji said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

**~~*o*~~**

"How much longer is this ride, Lee? Are we almost there?" He turned to the man sitting next to him. "The driver said we would be there in five minutes, Kiba" Lee said smiling.

"This ride took forever," Kiba grumbled, annoyed. He had to wake up early to be on a flight with irritating people and on top of that had to wait forever for their luggage, plus all the other crap he had to deal with. "I mean, couldn't we have flown first class?" He glared over at Lee who had already been looking at him.

"I thought our seats were comfortable." Lee gave a shrug. "First class would have been better. Didn't this place put in some money towards us getting here? They couldn't have given us first class?" Kiba folded his arms and pouted.

"They didn't give us money, they gave us a discount. It's only by luck that we were able to get in on the event. They are always booked. Another affordable deal wouldn't have been for a while and we needed this now more than ever," Lee said in a tight voice, which Kiba caught onto.

"I came, didn't I? Even though I don't think we need to be here to begin with. I wasn't the one causing issues" He growled at Lee. Lee didn't say anything as he didn't want to start an argument. It was then that he realized that the car had stopped and the driver was opening the door.

Both men got out the car and Kiba quickly walked to the door. After a few seconds he turned to Lee. He was insisting on helping the driver carry some of the bags to which the driver refused. "Would you just come on? The driver's handling the bags if you haven't noticed," Kiba said irritated. Lee always had to be doing something. He couldn't just stand by Kiba's side so they could both enter together. He wanted to make a good impression on whoever was inside. What if it was someone important?

Lee had four bags in his hands and a smile on his face as he made his way towards Kiba. Kiba stood there looking at him, not attempting to reach for the door. Switching the bags to one arm, Lee opened the door and Kiba entered. Noticing the other bags near the entrance Lee set their bags down next to them. He knew Kiba was waiting and quickly went to his side so as to not provoke a fuss. They both made their way to the lounge and noticed the couples chatting together.

"Uh, well hey everyone" Kiba said with a grin. He looked around and his eyes landed on Ino. "Holy crap! You're Ino Yamanaka, aren't you? The model and actress. I saw your last movie. It was amazing." Kiba stared wide eyed at her.

"You must be the last couple, and yes I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino smiled as she and Hinata stood up. "This is my wife, Hinata Hyuga." They both extended their hands and shook Kiba's and Lee's. "Hyuga as in "Hyuga Enterprise"?" Kiba asked, looking at her with wide eyes as well.

"Yes, that's right" Hinata said with a nod. "I never thought I would actually meet a Hyuga," Kiba said in wonder. "You two look very similar," Lee commented, looking at Hinata and Neji.

"That's because we're twins. I'm Hyuga Neji and this is my wife, Karin Hyuga," Neji said as he shook both their hands. "I'm the head of Hyuga enterprise," he finished.

"I'm technically the vice president but I'm also the head of design. It's something I really enjoy," Hinata added with a smile. "That's so cool. And Karin Hyuga, I saw your last runway show. I loved every outfit I saw for your work-to-night out clothing line. I never imagined something like that," Kiba said shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much." Karin turned to Neji and smirked. "Hello, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my husband, Sasuke Uzumaki" Naruto shook Kiba and Lee's hands. "As in…Uzumaki Enterprise? You can't be serious?" Kiba said going wide eyed once again.

"Yes that very one, I'm the head of the enterprise." Naruto gave one of his usual smiles and Kiba couldn't help but blush. Neji glared at the blond man. "I have to say that I love your products, Mr. Uzumaki," Lee piped in. "Please, just Naruto. We'll all be living together for a while, won't we?" The blond smiled again.

"Hey, um…I swear I know you from somewhere," Kiba finally said, looking at Sasuke. "Not in person, per say but…Wait. Weren't you in Too Hot to Trot Magazine? Yeah, you were the dude who made the black and green denim jackets sell out in one day. Are you still modeling?" Kiba couldn't help but look Sasuke up and down. He thought he looked like he hadn't aged a day since that photo shoot but he couldn't recall seeing him in another magazine. "No, I…" Sasuke noticed the look Naruto had at hearing about the photo. "I only did that for a short time. I'm a computer software designer." He shook both their hands.

"Ah, it's our turn. My name is Dr. Sakura Subaku and this is my husband, Gaara Subaku" Sakura smiled. "As in the Subaku law firm?" Lee asked. Gaara nodded. "I'm always hearing about your firm's work from some of my friends. And you try to help people who are financially disadvantaged. And your wife is a doctor. You're really amazing. I never thought I would meet so many upstanding people in one day," Lee said with a smile "Oh where are my manners, my name is Rock Lee, but please just call me Lee. And this is my husband Kiba."

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind me asking what your profession is?" Sakura asked looking at them. "Sorry to say it's not as extravagant as yours. I own a gym, Rock Gym" Lee said happily.

"I'm a veterinarian," Kiba said, feeling a little intimidated. "Is Rock Gym the one that's decorated with rocks?" Ino asked. Lee nodded. "Oh I've been to Rock Gym. I went there during one of my photo shoots. It had a very friendly atmosphere and someone motivated me to keep going. I didn't even know them" she smiled. "Yes, that is one of my mottos. _If we work together we'll be as strong as a rock_" Lee said with a smile.

Everyone took a seat around the couches again once Lee and Kiba got drinks. "Since we're all here now I would like to make a toast. To improving for the better," Naruto said holding up a glass. Everyone else held up their glasses as well and they all cheered. Everyone had different hopes; that things would be improved, some voices could finally be heard, and finally, just accepting things for what they were.

"So how long has everyone been together?" Ino started up. "Hinata and I have known each other for six years and we've been married for three." She turned her eyes to Neji and he caught her look. "We've also known each other for six years and have been married for three," Neji chirped in. "It's a twin thing." Ino giggled and Neji rolled his eyes.

"We've known each other for twelve years now and have been married for three" Lee smiled. "Wow, that's a long time. We've known each other for seven years and have been married for four years now," Sakura said smiling. "Well I guess that leaves us as the finale. We've known each other for five years and have been married for two," Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke.

"So Lee, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how is it you were able to get into this program?" Neji asked. "I will admit I don't have the budget that you all have. It was actually my father who helped me, and his best friend is the one in charge of this place" Lee said fondly. "Speaking of the person in charge, when is it that we are going to be introduced?" Ino asked looking around.

"Ah, about that. We just thought it would be nice to let everyone mingle and get to know who your roomies will be," a voice said making them all turn. They looked up at the balcony to see a man with silver hair and a woman with black hair. The man with silver hair spoke again. "And look it looks like you two are really getting along."

The two of them made their way down the stairs with their hands interlocked. "Hello everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake and this is my wife, Shizuna" Kakashi introduced. She smiled at everyone and gave off a warm and caring feeling.

"It's nice to know that everyone was able to get into a comfortable conversation and find out more about each other" Shizune finally said. "Now that we have everyone's attention I would like to officially welcome you to marriage boot camp" Kakashi grinned.

"All of you have come here with the same common problem which is your marriage is in danger and crumbling. Some of you have one foot already out the door and some actually came here with divorce papers. You came to us in hopes that we will be able to help you resolve the issues in your marriage. We are here to tell you that we will be trying our best to figure out these problems and see if they can be resolved." Shizuna smiled.

"I will not promise that I will save your marriage, because that is not up to me. If you want your marriage to work it is up to you and your spouse and your commitment to resolving things." Kakashi looked over to his wife who was handing each couple a box. "In this box you will be placing the symbol that has been binding you together. Please take off your rings and place them in the box. At the end of this camp you will be given your spouse's ring and will make the choice of either committing to each other or signing your divorce papers." He noticed some exchanged glances.

Shizuna collected all the boxes and gave them to a worker who stepped inside. "I have informed you before but I'll say it again. There are cameras stationed everywhere in the house and you will be recorded. None of the information recorded will be shown to anyone outside of your circle. You will be allowed to watch over the videos at the end of your session. If you would like a copy of the recordings then we have a written form and contract that must be signed before those tapes will be released to you. You are forbidden to share information about any other couple who appears in the videos given to you. If any confidential information is leaked you will be fined and sued. You will also have to pay the break-in-contract fee." Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the 'fee' remark.

"For now we would like everyone to go upstairs and find the rooms that you will be staying in. Once you have, please make sure to claim your luggage," Kakashi stated with a smile. Everyone stood up and started for the stairs and began looking for their rooms.

**~~*o*~~**

"Whoa, this place is swank," Karin said jumping on the bed. "Agh and the sheets are so soft. I should get some like this." She started to roll on the bed. She could hear some of the other couples talking about their rooms as well. She looked up when she heard a voice yelling.

"I don't know why you have to start complaining as soon as we get here" Kiba said standing outside of his and Lee's room. "I'm not complaining, I was just asking if you could take up one of the bags," Lee said calmly. "That's complaining. I don't see what the issue is, and I don't see anyone else complaining about their spouse not helping with their bags."

Kiba turned and saw Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Gaara brining up bags. "Are you guys making your spouses go downstairs to bring up bags?" he asked them. "No," they responded in sync. "But they are helping out. Ino brings them inside and starts sorting through them" Hinata added. The other two males nodded in agreement as it seemed their spouses did the same.

"So why don't we compromise on that" Lee said calmly. "Don't think I'm going to let you get off with embarrassing me like this," Kiba mumbled quietly while bringing the bags in the room. Lee couldn't help but sigh. "I hope tomorrow starts off with something good," Lee said to himself as he went to retrieve more bags.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter. Hmm, well I have this idea but I don't know how well it will go so I don't have much to say. Ah the next chapter will tell who is ready to leave and who already has divorce drawn up papers. If you would like take a guess on which couple is which, try your luck. Two couples have divorce papers, the other three are ready to leave. Which couples do you think has done what?


End file.
